Fulirella
TheWildAnimal13's movie-spoof of Disney's "Cinderella". Cast: *Cinderella - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Prince Charming - Kion (The Lion Guard) *The Fairy Goodmother - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Jaq - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Gus - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Lady Tremaine - Madame Mousey (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Lucifer - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *The King - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *The Grand Duke - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Anastasia Tremaine - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Drizella Tremaine - Dawn Bellwehter (Zootopia) *Bruno - Lucky (101 Dalmatians (1961) *Major - Khumba *Mary Mouse - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Perla Mouse - Libby (The Good Dinosaur) *Cinderella's Father - King Leopold (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *The Footman - Flash (Zootopia) *Young Cinderella - Princess Claudia (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Young Anastasia Tremaine - Marie (The Aristocats) *Young Drizella Tremaine - Snotty Lamb (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *The Mice - Animals (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *The Birds - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs), Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro (Rio), Birds (Valiant) *Bruno as the Footman - Besthe (The Lion Guard) *Major as the Coachman - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Guards - Dolls (31 Minutes: The Movie) Scenes: #Opening Credits/'Once Upon a Time' #"A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" #'New Dinosaur in the Den'/Cheezi #Cheezi Picks Up Lucky #Cheezi Tries to Get Arlo #Fuli and Mousey's Conversation #Simba's Problems #"Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from Simba #The Work Song #Stealing #Fuli's Surprise #Fairy Godmother Matilda/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" #"So This is Love" #Simba and Rafiki's Conversation #Mousey's Important News #Nick Wilde and Arlo gets the Key #Cheezi Attacks #"A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes (Finale)" #End Credits (Why Should I Worry) Movie Used: *Cinderella (1950) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Rio 2 (2014) *Zootopia (2016) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Valiant (2005) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Khumba (2014) Gallery: Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Cinderella Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Prince Charming Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Jaq Arlo.png|Arlo as Gus Libby (The Good Dinosaur).png|Libby as Perla Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Mary Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Lady Tremaine Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Anastasia Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as Drizella Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Lucifer King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Cinderella's Father Matilda.png|Matilda as the Fairy Godmother Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Bruno Khumba the Zebra.jpg|Khumba as Major Zazu TLG.png|Zazu as Major as Coachman Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Bruno as Footman Simba.jpg|Simba as the King Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as the Grand Duke Flash (Zootopia).jpg|Flash as the Footman Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies